Guidelines
' Creating Your Character You will first decide on your race.' '''There are four playable races: *Humans - The most well-rounded, and the most common inhabitants of Dulor. Humans vary drastically from settlement to settlement, not to mention from region to region, and practice a multitude of religions, traditions, and customs. They are generally even-keeled, and fairly strong, compared to the other races. Humans will not suffer the discrimination the other races will endure. *Keia - Strong and averagely dull-witted, Keia are classically a subterranian species, hailing from the cave systems and ancient ruins of Dulor. Described as looking like a "Wolf-Ape", the humanoid Keia have begin to venture from this subterranian dwellings in the last 500 years, or so. Keia are commonly known as mercenaries, bounty hunters, caravan guards, soliders, and criminals. Some establishments through out Dulor will not serve the Keia, as they are know for their violent outbursts, and criminal tendancies. *Sea Elves - *Goblins - Then your name, which should be somthing that resonates with the fantasy theme of the wiki (Names like Shuu Uskatii, Flint O'Mally, and Billy, are not appropriate choices), gender, age (Which should be atleast 18), and appearance. After that you are given '??' Stat Points to allocate where you please, in any stat, or skill, and can also be used to purchase traits. Once you have created your character, fill out a player card, write a breif overview of his or her background, and leave it on the '''Character Review' Thread 'for approval. Stats, Skills, Traits, and Their Uses '(Blurb about stats and skills {Perhaps skills should be cheaper then stats}) Strength: ' Perception: ' Endurance: ' Charisma: ' Agility: ' Intelligence: ' Luck: ' Swords: ' Spears: ' Axes: ' Maces: ' Warhammers: ' Archery: ' Riding: ' Combat Weapons and Armor ' Critical Attacks ' Sneaking ' Unconsiousness ' Capturing ' Death ' Factions (Blurb about factions in general) The Kingdom of Souljourn (Overview of Souljourn) : See the main article: The Kingdom of Souljourn The Sultanate of Desa (Overview of Desa) : See the main article: The Sultanate of Desa The Dutchy of Caldon (Overview of Caldon) : See the main article: The Duchy of Caldon '' Minor Factions ' ''' Quests Certain non-player characters (NPCs) may give you certain objectives to complete, most result in a reward. Some NPCs will need to be conviced into giving a quest. There are several types of unique quests, as well as radiant quests that can be repeatedly done for a reward. Bounty Hunting Criminals who have proven too sly, or powerful, to be apprehended by local authorities, will often have a bounty offered on their heads. Returning the lawbreaker dead or alive, provided any stipulations are met, will net the hunter a reward, based on the crimes commited by the culprit in the settlement or state they were wanted by. Travel ' Resting ' SQ stands for Sleep Quality, the higher the number, the better quality sleep, the more you heal per hour refered to as HPH. '(Resting Bonus). There are various traits that add to or subtract from your SQ. If your SQ is less then 1 that means you simply can't sleep in those conditions. Stores and Shops There are many stores, shops, and markets through out Dulor, from a small general store, to a grand smithy; not all store carry the same items or in the same quantities. Certain stores may carry rare and unique items. Most stores and shops can be sold goods, but few will accept all types of items. Occasionally, you may be able to make a profit by buy things in one location and selling them in another. Some will even offer services. (Instructions on how to buy and sell things at shops)